


Determined

by llamasayscarldidit



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Kinda Vibe Origin, Multi, cisco-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamasayscarldidit/pseuds/llamasayscarldidit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay is Zoom. Barry lost his speed. Caitlin is gone. There is no hope left. Until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after "Versus Zoom"

Jay is Zoom. Barry lost his speed. Caitlin is gone. There is no hope left.

"CAITLIN!!!" Cisco screamed as Zoom vanished with Barry's speed, but more importantly his best friend.

"No. No. NoNoNoNo! This can't be happening." He leaned against the door frame, his legs barely supporting him. Barry ran past Cisco trying to chase Zoom even though he know it was pointless, I mean he didn't have his speed anymore.

It hit him. Cisco knew what he had to do. With newfound strength he stood up and ran to his workshop as fast as he could.

"Ramon! Where are you going?!" Harry yelled as he followed close on Cisco's heels. As they entered the workroom Wells knew the plan. "Your going to try and vibe on her." He stepped closer trying to grab the goggles out of Cisco's hand.

"Don't try it will only make it worse. There's nothing we can do even if you do find out where Zoom took her, Barry doesn't have his speed. Zoom's unstoppable."

Barry, Joe, and Iris joined them in the room. "You know he's right." Barry said startling Cisco. "There is no way we can stop Jay or save Caitlin even if we can find her."

"How could you say that!!! We can't just leave her to die! Maybe we don't know how to stop him, but we can find a way! We always do!"

"Cisco you don't understand.." Barry started to say, but was quickly cut off.

"No you don't understand! We can't just abandon her!!" He was obviously pissed now and definitely not paying any attention to what everyone else was trying to say. They tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. They were so busy arguing that they didn't notice when the room started to shake. The tables and chairs rattling. They only noticed Cisco getting more and more mad.

"I HAVE TO TRY!" He screamed, but as soon as he did a burst of energy emanated from Cisco, flipping over tables, shattering glass jars, sending Iris and Joe into a wall, Harry into another, and Barry over the top of a table. Cisco collapsed in a pile on the floor instantly unconscious.

\---

Cisco was laying unconscious in the medbay with Barry nearby. Iris and Joe decided to go home and they had encouraged Barry to do the same, but with no luck. No one was severely hurt by the "accident" just a couple scrapes and bruises, which was more they could say for Cisco who had a couple broken ribs and a hairline fracture in his right arm.

"It's because he's a metahuman right?" He asked Harry who stood in the door way.

"Most likely his powers are evolving. The only other time we've seen an ability like that was Reverb."

Barry sat there not saying a word out loud, but mentally beating himself up for everything that happened.

"I know what your doing Allen. Stop wallowing in your own pity. It's not your fault, it's.." He stopped mid sentence. "Do you feel that?" He asked.

"Yeah" Barry said slowing getting up. He felt the room shaking much like it did the first time in the workshop. That's when the monitors started beeping like mad. Then to make it worse Cisco started shaking like a seizure, but not quite the same. Before they could make it to the young engineer another energy burst blasted the room shattering anything glass within a 20 ft diameter and once again knocking Barry and Wells to the floor.

The seizure stopped immediately after. Barry stood up to find the room a mess and an empty bed. He soon saw Cisco huddled up on the floor next to the bed crying.

"Hey." He said quietly trying not to scare him. "Cisco? Are you all right?" He slowly approached him. He kneeled down next to him putting his hand on Cisco's shoulder.

When Barry tried to lift him up back on to the bed he started shoving him away, trying to escape Barry's grasp, and yelling 'leave me alone' and 'don't hurt me'. Barry let him go and he fell back into the corner of the medbay.

He was terrified and trembling. His hands bleeding from the glass shards piercing his skin.

"I'm not going to hurt you Cisco." Barry stepped a bit closer but quickly stepping back when he saw how Cisco reacted to it.

"Por favor...por favor no me hagas daño"  
He kept repeating it over and over.  
"Don't hurt me please"  
  
"It's okay. Your safe now. It's okay."

Cisco looked up at Barry coming out of the initial shock of it all. "Barry?" He said weakly. "You're alive?"

Barry looked back at Harrison who also had a puzzled look on his face. He turned back to Cisco. "Yeah I'm fine. We are all okay. I don't know what you vibed, but it's not real okay?"

"¿ambiente?" Vibed? He stared at his feet. "It's not real?" He rested his head on his knees.

"Come on let's get you to bed."

Cisco was now sleeping with Barry in a chair close by, remembering the horrified look on Cisco's face when he first woke up. He wondered what he could have possibly vibed on and what Cisco's new ability could do for the team.


	2. Adjustment

_The fact that the dream was an eerie shade of blue told him it wasn't a dream, but he couldn't help but feel like it was real._

_After Zoom took Caitlin he came back for Iris, then Barry, Joe, Harry, his mother, Dante. One after one he killed them all. Cisco was the only one left. Zoom came for him at last._

_Wishing for death Cisco cried in his cage in Zoom's lair. "Por favor, me acaba de matar!" He prayed that Jay would just kill him instead of starving him, torturing him, beating him._

_He refused to talk in English because he had a better chance of protecting the rest of his friends. Days, weeks, than months passed. Cisco was still alone. All alone._

\---

He woke up screaming, covered in sweat, the image of his family and friends laying on the floor dead was burned into his brain.

He tried to sit up, but he failed miserably because of the sharp pain he felt from his broken ribs and fractured arm.

It's been almost a week since Caitlin had been taken and his new power revealed. He tries to control it with little success. When he does stop it it just damages his body even more. Harry says that when he tries to stop the blasts he directs them inward instead causing more broken bones and fractures and a lot of the time he passes out after, wether he stops it or not.

Harry has been working on a way to get Barry's speed back while Cisco just sits in the medbay tinkering with his shattered goggles and trying not to let the lab explode.

"You know you should try and eat something." Barry said as he walked in with a paper bag that said Big Belly Burger on the front.

"I know, I just don't feel hungry."

"How do you feel, other than not hungry?" Barry asked as he sat down in the medbay pulling a burger from the bag.

"Well, my ribs hurt, my arms hurt, I constantly have a splitting headache, I can't sleep, and when I do I have nightmares that make me wake up covered in sweat. Other than that I feel great!" He said sarcastically.

"I am sorry, really, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Barry, I've told you this its not your fault. None of it is. It's Zoom or Jay or Hunter, whatever his name is. It's his fault Barry not yours so stop acting so melodramatic.

"I know it's just..." He was cut off by Joe bursting into the cortex. "What is it!" Barry asked hurriedly.

"Zoom's back."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please don't hate. I am not a very good writer, but I really liked the idea of Cisco's powers being revealed. Like I said I am not a very good writer so if you have any suggestions or advice I would love to hear it. Thanks!


End file.
